Tic Tac
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: Frente a una ruleta, Slade decide el futuro de uno de los titanes. Sus decisiones llevarán a Chico Bestia a una elección muy difícil... y de mortales consecuencias.


Tic Tac

En su base, solo e iluminado por la mortecina luz de una lámpara, Slade jugueteaba con una ruleta. El artefacto, de color rojo y negro, en lugar de llevar números, llevaba nombres. Y sólo cinco: Chico Bestia, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Robin.

—Es tiempo de fastidiar —dijo para sí mismo, pero en voz alta, Slade.

Entonces, hizo girar con fuerza la ruleta de nombres, y soltó una pequeña bolilla de acero inoxidable en ella.

El juego había comenzado.

Mientras Slade se había puesto de pie, y planeaba sus jugadas, el traqueteo de la bolilla en la ruleta le indicaba que ésta aún no se había detenido.

Pero pronto, el traqueteo se detuvo.

Slade sonrió con crueldad, pensando en su próxima víctima, y fue hasta la mesa donde yacía aquella ruleta.

La bolilla oscilaba, pero definitivamente marcó un nombre.

Slade rió al ver de quién se trataba. Ya era hora de cambiar de víctima.

—Muy bien, muchacho bromista, veremos con cuánto humor te tomas esto…

Sin dejar de reír, Slade comenzó a marcharse del cuarto.

La pequeña bolilla de acero marcaba "Chico Bestia".

Chico Bestia bostezó, y se transformó en gato para desperezarse. Acababa de despertar. Miró en su reloj, y marcaba las diez de la mañana.

—¿¿¡¡Las diez!!?? —exclamó—. ¡Viejo, me desvelé! Es demasiado temprano…

Y el muchacho estaba preguntándose a qué podría haberse debido el hecho de haberse levantado de "madrugada" cuando un gruñido, proveniente de su estómago, le dio la respuesta.

—¡¡Hora de desayunar!! —dijo alegremente.

Salió de la cama y se encaminó al comedor.

Ningún Titán se hallaba allí.

"De seguro ya salieron a entrenar", se dijo el chico.

De hecho, eso mismo hacían en ese preciso momento. Cyborg vencía circuitos de obstáculos, Robin nadaba en un lago, y Star, Terra y Raven habían salido a correr.

Canturreando, Chico Bestia comenzó a prepararse su desayuno vegetariano. Cuando acabó, y llevaba todo en una bandeja, se detuvo al ver un paquete envuelto en papel madera sobre la mesa. No lo había notado cuando entró por primera vez.

"Qué extraño", pensó. Dejó la comida a un lado, sobre la mesa, y tomó el paquete. Era mediano y no pesaba demasiado. Estaba dirigido a él, hecho que lo extrañó aún más.

Sin demorarse, rompió la envoltura y vio que era un video cassette, contenido en una caja negra sin etiqueta alguna. Lo sacó y lo colocó en la video-casetera.

Se sentó y tomó un sorbo de leche de soya mientras las imágenes comenzaban a correr…

Era Slade.

Chico Bestia casi escupió la leche por todo el lugar.

—_Mis saludos, mi bromista amigo —_decía el reo desde la pantalla, haciendo una reverencia_—. Me parece mi deber informarte que un juego de azar llevado a cabo por mí te ha hecho ganar el honor de ser mi próxima víctima, Chico Bestia —_Slade sonrió malignamente. Chico Bestia sólo arqueó una ceja; no pensaba hablar con una cinta de video_—. En fin, querido muchacho, creo que querrás saber de qué se trata esto. Y no tardarás en saberlo._

—_Primero, te conviene –por tu seguridad personal–, que ningún otro Titán se entere de esto. Es sólo entre tú y yo… Bueno, y dos personas más —_en la esquina superior izquierda pudieron observarse sendas fotos de Raven y Terra. Allí fue cuando Chico Bestia reaccionó, poniéndose de pie.

—¡¡NO!! —gritó.

—_Sí, Chico Bestia —_le respondió Slade desde la pantalla gigante, quien habá previsto su reacción_—. Sí. Ellas están metidas en este juego. Verás, niño: he observado que te sientes atraído hacia ambas. Y eso no me parece justo para las señoritas —_se justificaba mordazmente_—. En los siguientes días —_Slade comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro del lugar_—, ambas sufrirán diversos atentados. Claro que no avisaré de ellos. Son superheroínas; deberán sobrevivir. Esto sólo acabará cuando una –o ambas– mueran en uno de los atentados__… o cuando escojas a una de ellas. Ya te he dicho que me parece injusta la situación…_

Chico Bestia tragó saliva. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón en su cabeza. Las piernas le temblaban; creía que Slade era totalmente capaz de cumplir con sus amenazas. No lo dudaba.

—_Tic-tac, Chico Bestia —_la cámara hizo zoom hacia el rostro enmascarado del delincuente_—. El reloj ya empezó a correr. Tienes siete días para decidir y hacerme saber tu elección. ¿Terra o Raven? Tú eliges__… La que no haya sido escogida, morirá._

La cinta se cortó.

Chico Bestia respiraba pesadamente. Las piernas finalmente no le respondieron y se doblaron bajo su peso, haciéndolo caer. Estaba bañado de un sudor frío, e intentó secarse en vano.

El sonido de su localizador lo sobresaltó.

Era Robin.

—Chico Bestia, hay problemas.

Él acudió de inmediato.

Billy Numeroso robaba junto a sus gemelos en una tienda multimarcas.

Los Titanes estaban mareados. No sabían que hacer.

—¡Chico Bestia! —lo saludó entusiasmada Starfire, dándole un abrazo.

—Hola… Star —dijo el muchacho, intentando zafarse.

—Titanes, es hora de planear algo —Robin, con una seña, los llamó. Los chicos formaron un corro.

—Tenemos que juntarlos a todos —propuso Raven—. Luego serán presa fácil.

—Ella tiene razón —afirmó Cy—. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿¿Ideas??

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Deberíamos ponerles un anzuelo —propuso Starfire—. Algo a lo que no pudiesen resistirse…

Los chicos pensaron por un segundo, hasta que Terra anunció:

—Lo tengo…

En el centro de un pasillo enorme, se encontraba Starfire, disfrazada.

La ropa que llevaba era cara y lujosa, sus joyas lo eran más todavía, y la vestimenta hacía resaltar su bien torneada figura. Lentes oscuros le ocultaban la mirada; una cola de caballo la hacía lucir distinta.

Tenía un micrófono oculto en el oído, que simulaba ser un pendiente.

—¿Y ahora, qué hago? —preguntó con disimulo.

—Aguarda, ya aparecerán —le susurró Terra.

Robin no había estado demasiado de acuerdo con la idea, pero Terra se había lavado las manos argumentando que "la idea había sido suya", Raven los amenazó con la mirada ni bien posaron los ojos en ella, y Star era perfecta para el papel, además de la única disponible.

Uno de los Billy Numeroso pasó por el lado de Star como un rayo, y de inmediato se detuvo.

Starfire simuló hablar por un teléfono celular.

—¡¡Guau!! —babeó Billy—. Qué señorita tan refinada…

De inmediato, comenzaron a aparecer todas las copias, algunos seducidos por la belleza de la pelirroja, y otros, por sus joyas.

Con las cámaras de seguridad, Cy verificó que no faltase ninguno.

—¡Ahora! —gritó.

Terra y Raven estaban enfrentadas en distintos pasillos del mismo piso de la tienda.

Raven asintió, y entonces Terra comenzó a crear una grieta alrededor de los Billys.

Cuando comenzó a levantarla, Raven los envolvió con un campo de energía negra, al tiempo que gritó:

—¡¡Sal ahora, Starfire!!

Star obedeció y Terra rompió el piso, haciéndolos caer en un pozo enorme.

El plan había funcionado, y los Billy Numeroso se hallaban atrapados y protegidos por el campo de Raven.

Robin y Chico Bestia habían ido por la policía, y las sirenas que se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas indicaban que ya habían regresado.

Los chicos festejaron a gritos.

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia estaba atento a cualquier cosa anormal.

Pero no fue capaz de detectar una bomba que detonó sobre la cabeza de Terra, haciendo que se precipitara sobre ella un enorme trozo de techo.

Alertada por el ruido de la detonación, Terra se volvió, pero el miedo la paralizó y no fue capaz de convocar sus poderes.

—Gracias de nuevo, Raven —Terra suspiró—. Si no hubieses detenido ese trozo de cemento, no creo que…

—Shhh —la calló la chica—. Ni lo digas. Debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros.

Terra sonrió, le tocó el hombro a la chica y entró a la Torre T junto a sus amigos.

Chico Bestia iba callado. Aún pensaba en la amenaza de Slade.

Ese mismo día había ocurrido un atentado; lo sabía por el diseño de la bomba que habían dejado. Lo que más lo inquietaba era que Slade lo estaba persiguiendo; había estado allí, en esa tienda.

Quería cerciorarse de que él hubiese recibido su mensaje, y lo había logrado.

En los días siguientes, el estrés casi destruía a Chico Bestia.

Estaba paranoico, casi no hablaba, ni comía.

Buscaba amenazas donde no las había, pero todo con perfil bajo. No quería alertar a nadie.

Llevaba cuatro días del plazo; Slade ahora se comunicaba por la noche, en vivo y en directo.

—¿Por qué siete días? —inquirió Chico Bestia.

—Me pareció una buena paradoja —repuso Slade—. Como el tiempo de la Creación… pero para la Destrucción.

Los atentados se siguieron sucediendo. Por suerte, las chicas sobrevivían sin más que rasguños.

Chico Bestia intentaba actuar cada día, disfrazar su estrés y su paranoia con una mueca que parecía sonrisa.

Afortunadamente, estas estrategias daban resultados. Nadie percibía lo que ocurría.

No obstante, un día, los Titanes despertaron a la madrugada, sobresaltados por un grito de Starfire.

Todos corrieron su habitación, pero la hallaron a mitad de camino… en la de Terra.

Starfire estaba aterrorizada, acurrucada en un rincón y llorosa.

—¡¡Star!!, ¿qué ocurrió? —Chico Bestia y los demás corrieron hacia ella.

Starfire se abrazó a Robin.

—Slade se llevó a Raven… y a Terra.

Chico Bestia cerró los ojos con lentitud, intentando asimilar la verdad.

Su peor pesadilla comenzaba a tomar forma con terrorífica rapidez.

Era hora de enfrentar la verdad.

Comenzó a explicarle a los muchachos qué ocurría.

—Iremos todos, ya mismo —Robin se apresuró a ponerse pie.

Cy y Star lo siguieron.

—No —se opuso Chico Bestia con firmeza—. Él dijo que ustedes no se entrometieran.

—¡¡Pero no podemos dejarlas ahí!! —protestó Star.

Chico Bestia alejó la mirada. ¿Cómo convencerlos? Si iban todos los Titanes, Slade las mataría sin dudarlo…

—Miren, chicos —se volvió, intentando sonar calmo y animado—. Iremos en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo? —no les dio tiempo a responder—. Necesitamos calmarnos y recuperar energías. Vamos a dormir un poco. Tenemos siete días de plazo; éste es recién el quinto. Descuiden, las chicas estarán bien —sonrió con confianza fingida.

No obstante, logró convencerlos.

—De acuerdo, Chico Bestia —Robin le palmeó el hombro—. A dormir, Titanes; saldremos temprano.

Todos se marcharon camino a sus habitaciones. Pero segundos después, Chico Bestia regresó al living.

Fue hasta el teclado de la computadora, y activó un conteo para activar la seguridad total de la Torre T, en prototipo de cuarentena. Tenía 10 segundos para salir de allí antes de que nadie pudiese entrar… o salir.

El muchacho dio "Enter", y le conteo comenzó.

Transformado en águila y lamentando tener que encerrar a sus amigos, Chico Bestia emprendió el vuelo.

—Tic-tac —musitaba Slade, caminando de un lado a otro entre las amordazadas chicas—. Tic-tac…

Terra y Raven se miraron, asustadas. Algo había hecho con sus poderes, porque no podían utilizarlos. ¿O era acaso que su propio miedo las paralizaba?

Sigilosamente, Chico Bestia entró en la base de Slade y se transfiguró, quedando oculto en las sombras.

—Chico Bestia se está tardando, chicas —Slade tomó a Terra de la barbilla—. ¿Creen que vendrá por ustedes o no?

Terra lo miró con rabia y se zafó bruscamente.

—Sí vine —el chico salió de las sombras—. Ahora déjalas.

Slade rió, volviéndose hacia él.

—Me decepcionas, muchacho verde —le dijo—. ¿En serio crees que mis amenazas no son verdaderas? Pobre de ti…

Chico Bestia dio un grito, lleno de rabia, y transformándose en diversos animales, fue al encuentro con Slade.

Se armó una contienda. Chico Bestia propinaba golpes furiosos, pero Slade sólo los esquivaba. Por fin, devolvió uno que mandó a volar al muchacho.

—Tic-tac, Chico Bestia —empezó de nuevo, odiosamente—. El tiempo se te está acabando… ¿Raven o Terra? —preguntó—. Tienes un plazo. Si no lo cumples, ambas morirán.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí de nuevo. De eso se trataba… ¡¡Él debía escoger!! Y sólo a una… La mirada no flaqueó. Ambas compartieron su miedo. No había rivalidades; no se preguntaban a quién elegiría… simplemente compartieron su temor.

Chico Bestia volvió a gritar, frustrado, y se lanzó contra él. La lucha volvió a comenzar, pero Slade se reía como un maníaco. Volvió a golpear al chico, esta vez con más fuerza, dejándolo sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Él incorporó la cabeza. Un hilillo de sangre le corría desde la comisura de los labios. Terra y Raven gimieron, preocupadas, al mismo tiempo.

Slade comenzó a acercarse con parsimonia hacia Chico Bestia.

—Al parecer, no vas a decidir —continuó caminando, pateando los objetos que estaban en su camino—. Entonces, creo que los mataré a los tres…

Estaba a punto de tomarlo de la ropa para obligarlo a levantarse cuando estalló una explosión que lo alejó del Titán.

El resto de los muchachos acababan de llegar.

Star ayudó a Chico Bestia a ponerse de pie, y sin perder el tiempo, Robin se lanzó contra Slade.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó ella, preocupada.

Él asintió, pero aún no pudo levantarse.

—Cy… las chicas… —tosió y escupió sangre. Starfire lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

Cyborg lo miró, preocupado, y fue a ayudar a sus amigas.

Robin estaba acorralando a Slade, pero éste lanzó una bomba de humo que encegueció al muchacho por momentos.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Slade se encontraba en una ventana, la más alta del lugar y alejadísima. Levantó la mano libre, y les mostró la ruleta:

—Esto no acaba aquí… —y se marchó.

Robin lo dejó ir, y corrió hacia Chico Bestia, que intentaba incorporarse solo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… —repetía—. Terra… Raven… ayuden a las chicas.

Star fue a desatar a sus amigas. Pronto, ambas estuvieron libres.

Al verla a ambas fuera de peligro, Chico Bestia corrió a abrazar a Terra, que le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Cuando la soltó, se volvió hacia Raven, con la misma intención, pero dubitativo.

Fue ella quien se envolvió en sus brazos, buscando contención. Él sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

Más tranquilos todos, y mientras el Sol despuntaba sobre el enorme ventanal de la Torre T, los chicos propusieron ir a dormir.

Raven dijo que iba a tomar un té primero, y Terra se quedó charlando con Chico Bestia.

Sonreía pícaramente.

—¿De verdad me hubieras elegido a mí? —preguntó en voz baja para que Raven no oyese, abrazándolo.

Chico Bestia le respondió el abrazo, pero miró por encima de su hombro, hacia atrás… hacia Raven. Ella arqueó una ceja divertida; sí, había oído.

Le sonrió con cariño.

—Puedo guardar el secreto —le hizo saber, articulando sin emitir un sonido. Asintió levemente, dejándolos solos.

Después de todo, la vida tiene curiosas formas de sorprendernos. Una de ellas es aprender a fingir… o resignarse a perder a quien amas con tal de que él sea feliz.

Raven sonrió.

—Y ojalá tú aprendes, Terra —murmuró mientras caminaba a su habitación.

¡¡Ey, todos!! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Qué cuentan de sus vidas? Bueno, acá les traigo dos regalitos de Navidad (para quienes disfrutan mis fics) o dos "nightmares after Christmas" (para quienes no gustan de mis historias, jeje nn) (ésta historia y "Redención"). Ojalá hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad, de tooodo corazón, con sus familias, sus seres queridos, sus amigos, ¡¡o los tres!! Gracias por siempre estar del otro lado, porque siempre una personita hay allá… y acá también, ¡sépanlo! ¡¡¡¡MUY FELICES FIESTAS!!!! Cariños a todos…

**_The Godess of imaginary light_**

P.D.: Me olvidaba… espero que ustedes no… ¬¬ ¡¡déjenme un review!! Jajaja!


End file.
